Rosario Vampire: Gender Swap!
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: This is a gender swap following through the series of Rosario Vampire. It has a few things tweaked, but don't going judging based off that. I would love to hear your opinion though.
1. Chapter 1

Kaia was staring out the window of her room. Her golden eyes fixed outside on a bird feeder, watching the birds come and go as they please.

"Bastards," Kaia swore.

She brushed a green bang out of her face and got up from her bed. She then ventured downstairs to where her mother was sitting reading a book.

"How's my hatchling?" she asked.

"I'm not a hatchling anymore mom," Kaia said. "I'm sixteen."

"In human years," her mother said putting down a book. "In human years I would be a thousand, six hundred and twenty four."

Kaia arrowed her eyes at her mother, "Why are we still in the human world?" she asked. "Why can't we go home?"

"You know as well as I do," Kaia's mother said. "1550 years ago your father decided to start the Dragon Revolution. By doing that he gave dragons a ruthless reputation. We are banned from most parts of the Monster World, but I think you can turn that around. You can help other monster's see that the dragons have learned their lesson. As you know you're father doesn't want that to happen."

"So you're sending me to academy where Dragons are banned and killed on sight?" Kaia asked.

"You can handle it," her mother said. "Now shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Kaia nodded and went up to her room and changed into a yellow plaid skirt and a white button up shirt. She then put on a special charm necklace, that would help her stay in her human form. She then put her green hair into a ponytail. She then grabbed her bag and put her navy socks and shoes on.

She walked out the door and rode the bus to school. When she got off the bus she headed into the dark forest and walked to the school. She heard strange noises, and the fact that she couldn't defend herself made her quicken her pace.

She turned around and saw a bat, "Who ever heard of the dragon who was scared of a stupid bat?" she muttered to herself.

She kept walking, but was hit in the back with a bike. She rubbed her head, "Hey watch where you're-" Kaia looked up at the boy who had hit her with a bike. He had silver hair and red eyes, he was hot.

"I'm sorry, I was going way to fast," he said.

The boy looked at Kaia and he blushed, she was gorgeous. He then saw that the young girl he hit was bleeding. He got out a hanky and started to clean the blood off her cheek. He then sniffed and fell in love with her scent.

"I'm really sorry about this," he said, "I can't help it."

He then bit her neck and sucked her blood. He then pulled away, leaving Kaia speechless, "I'm Kaia Nockugome," was all she could get out.

"Mako Akashiya," he replied. "Sorry about that, I'm a vampire."

"It's okay," Kaia said.

He helped her up and they walked to school together. Kaia then dropped her stuff off in her new dorm room and went to class. When the teacher explained the rules, Kaia winced a little when she said that dragons would be killed on sight. Then she had a stare down with the dude sitting across from her. He retreated and then Mako came in.

"Mako," Kaia whispered.

She heard all the other girls whispering about how hot he was. He then introduced himself and looked over and saw Kaia. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

He walked over to her and sat behind her. They continued class and at break they went over to the vending machine and got some drinks.

"You know, you kind of smell like a dragon," Mako said.

"I know, but I assure you, I'm not one," Kaia lied.

She didn't want to lie to Mako, but she didn't want to scare him away.

Then a boy came around the corner and shoved Mako into the vending machine. Kaia socked him in the mouth and went to Mako's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mako answered.

"Come on let's get out of here," Kaia said.

Kaia looked at Mako and he smiled, making Kaia blush. She then felt something she had never felt before. Friendship? Love? She didn't know, but it was a good feeling that she wanted to feel again.

They went through the rest of the day, and she heard people talking bad about dragons and how they hated them. Kaia felt singled out and scared for her life.

"If I even catch wind of a dragon, I'll kill them," said a boy.

"I'm right there with ya buddy," said another dude.

"They say that dragons were the first monster, they also say they're above S class, even more powerful than a vampire," said another guy.

"Yeah, but you put some gold in front of them and they're easy to kill."

Mako saw that Kaia was uncomfortable, "Hey are you okay Kaia?" he asked.

"No," Kaia answered, and walked away.

Mako watched as she walked away. Kaia went to her dorm and collapsed onto the floor. What was she thinking? She should of gone to a dragon academy, she shouldn't be here. Everyone here hated dragons.

She packed her things and started to walk back to the bus stop. Mako saw her leaving and ran out to meet her.

"Kaia, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I never should of came here, I should of gone to a dragon academy," Kaia said.

"You can't go there, dragons are greedy, filthy beings," Mako said. "I hate them."

"What would you do if I told you I was a dragon?" Kaia asked.

"No, you can't be. I mean you're too nice, too tolerant," Mako said.

"Well I am. I'm a filthy greedy dragon that you hate so much," Kaia said.

"You're lying," Mako said.

"I'm not lying," Kaia said. "I should've never came here. I should've never thought we could've actually been friends."

Kaia then ran off, and Mako stood there. He couldn't believe that she was a dragon. He had always been taught that dragons were monsters meant to be feared. It was true that they were the first monsters. They are the ultimate monsters, and they created vampires by mixing their blood with that of a humans. They were also their downfall. During the Dragon Revolution, vampires were soldiers sent in to kill them. Many dragons and vampires died that way, so there was a peace treaty, dragons stayed on their territory while the other monsters were free to roam. Then the dragon hunters from the human world came in and killed many of their race. This infuriated the dragons, and they demanded to be let back into the monster world, threatening war again. Some blood was spilt, but the dragons eventually got let in, and they've lived on their land ever since, but when a magic that could change a monster into a human was revealed they got a hold of it and went into the human world becoming dictators, oppressors and greedy beings. Giving them that reputation, but that wasn't Kaia.

Any other dragon would've killed him the moment he sucked their blood, but Kaia didn't even scratch him. He then felt something in his undead heart, he loved Kaia.

"No, Kaia's different, I have to get her back," Mako said.

Kaia was running when she bumped into someone.

"Where are you going baby?" he asked.

"Nowhere of your concern," Kaia said.

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson," he said.

He then grabbed Kaia's arm and she struggled. He then threw her into a tree. Kaia fought off her dragon side, knowing that if she changed and attacked Seizo, she could start another war. Luckily she was wearing the amulet that kept her from instinctively changing. Dragons were powerful in their true form, but like this. Kaia could be killed like an ant under a boot. He then transformed into his true form, an orc. He flung Kaia like a doll into another tree. Kaia struggled to get up, every muscle in her body was telling her transform and kill him, but she wouldn't do it.

"Kaia!" when she heard that voice something touched her heart. She looked up and saw Mako. She was the happiest she had ever felt in her life. Then fear for his life struck her heart.

"Mako, get out of here!" Kaia yelled.

"Right after I kick this guy's ass," Mako said.

A maroon light started to form around him. He was powering up. When he was done, Kaia could feel his energy, it scared her. She looked at him, his pupils were skinny and his red eyes even brighter than before.

"Let's do this," Mako said.

He ran at the orc and kicked him across the face, sending the orc flying into the side of a cliff. He ran over to his friend and powered down. His eyes reverting back to their normal state.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kaia said. "Thanks for the save."

"You didn't defend yourself, why?" Mako asked helping her up.

"If I did, and killed him. There would be another war, and that would most likely spread to the human world. It most likely wipe out the humans," Kaia said. "That's not what anyone wants."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mako asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Kaia said and then smiled.

Mako smiled back, and then realized that she was leaving, "Are you still?"

"No, I feel better now that you know what I really am, and that you accept me," Kaia said.

"You're not like other dragons, I'm glad you're staying," Mako said.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Kaia and Mako got to know each other better, and Kaia made him fall more deeply in love with her. One day Mako slept in and didn't eat breakfast. He then sucked some of Kaia's blood and the dragoness flipped.

"I'm not your breakfast!" she yelled and stormed off.

"Damn it, what was I thinking?" Mako said face palming.

Kaia wet to a lake and thought about how he had the nerve to treat her like a breakfast item. She then turned and saw a boy with blue hair fall to the ground. She went to his side and helped him up. When she got a good look at the boy, she blushed. He was handsome, well not as much as Mako, but he was right up there.

"Thanks," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Kaia asked.

"My name is Koru Korono," he answered.

Kaia nodded and helped him to the school.

"Thank you Kaia," he said.

"You know my name?" Kaia asked.

"Of course, how could I forget it. You're one of the prettiest girls in our class," he said, gaining a blush from Kaia.

He then brushed a bang behind her ear, "Could we be friends?"

"Of course," Kaia answered.

"I'm glad," Koru said.

Something then took over Kaia and she pressed her jugs up against his chest, "Maybe we could be a little bit more?"

_What the hell is wrong with me?_, Kaia thought, _I just met this guy._

He then turned her so her back was against him, and he started to hug her, and Kaia acted like she liked it.

"What's going on here?" Mako asked.

"Oh nothing," Koru said.

_Mako, thank god you're here_, Kaia thought.

"What do you want?" Kaia asked cruelly. "I thought I was just breakfast to you?"

_Excuse me?_

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier this morning," Mako said.

"It's too late, I've already found someone who doesn't treat me like breakfast," Kaia said.

_What? That's not how I feel, I just met this dude! What the hell is going on?_

"Come on Kaia," Koru said and Kaia willingly walked with him into the building.

During class whatever took control of Kaia wore off. After class she turned around to apologize to Mako, but saw him gone. She sighed and went to find him.

Mako confronted Koru, "What the hell did you do to Kaia?" he asked.

"Nothing she just likes me more than you," Koru said. "I am a succubus after all."

"If you even try to-"

"What are you going to do? If you lay even a finger on me, I'll kiss her," Koru said. "And you know what happens after that."

"Then I'll kill you," Mako said.

"Oh, I don't think your little friend will like that," Koru said.

"Kaia is way out of your league," Mako said.

"Mako, I was looking everywhere for you," she said.

"Ah Kaia," Koru said.

Kaia pushed him to the side, "Mako I just wanted to apologize for this morning I don't know what came over me," she said.

Mako smiled, "It's okay I know you weren't yourself," he said.

Kaia then turned around and faced Koru, "We need to-"

"Love charm," Koru said.

Kaia panicked as she was taken over again, she tried to shake it off, but she couldn't. He then hugged her, "You know, Kaia kind of smells like, a dragon. Is that why you like her so much, because of her blood?"

_Mako, help please. _

Koru then took her upstairs and put her on the bed. He then put his hand on her thigh and went into her skirt, and stroked her. That activated Kaia's dragon side.

"That's enough," she said.

"Why do you resist me so?" Koru asked. "I mean I can't resist you. You're so sexy."

He then pushed her down and got over her.

"All I want is one little kiss, and I'll leave you alone," Koru said getting closer to her mouth.

Kaia then hugged him, so that her lips were as far away from his as possible.

"Koru, that's not how I feel about you," she said.

Koru then broke free off her hug.

"Then I'll make you kiss me," he said.

Then Mako came in and shoved him out the window.

"Mako, I want to-"

"I know, you weren't yourself," Mako said. "Now we have to-"

Mako was stopped by the sight of a tail wrapping around Kaia's neck, and pull her out the window. He jumped out after her and held on to her waist until Koru let go, and they went crashing down to the ground below. When they landed Mako immediately searched for Kaia.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kaia nodded, even though this was her worst landing since she was learning to fly. They looked up at Koru, "Kaia, get behind me," Mako said getting up.

Kaia did as she was told.

"Now I get to kill both of you," Koru said and flew at them.

Mako pushed him and Kaia out of the way. He then stood up and the maroon light started to form around him. The sky went red and everything got dark, and once again Kaia was scared of his energy.

"So the rumors are true," Koru said.

Koru then explained how the fate of his race was at stake. Then he charged at Mako and Mako grabbed his tail and kicked him into the forest. Mako then went after him.

"I'm sorry I won't put Kaia under a charm again," Koru said.

"I have no reason to believe that, so I'll rip them off. Your tail and your wings," Mako said.

"No!" Kaia said getting in front of him.

"What are you doing? He tried to kill you," Mako said.

"He didn't do it to be mean," Kaia said. "I know he's a sweet boy deep down. We should be friends with him, like you and me."

Mako took a deep breath and powered down. The sun coming back out and the sky going back to blue, "Fine."

Kaia smiled and Mako smiled back.

The next day Kaia and Mako were walking to school together.

"Hey um, Mako."

"Yeah Kaia?"

"If you want to suck my blood it's okay," she said.

Mako looked at her, and Kaia looked back. They stared into each other's eyes until, "Morning Kaia."

It spooked them and they looked at Koru.

"I made some cookies maybe we could eat them together," Koru said.

"Why are you asking me?" Kaia asked.

"You know how I told you about the one and only destined one, well I've decided it's you," Koru explained.

Kaia blushed and Mako flipped, _Because at the top of my Christmas list was compete with a succubus for the girl I liked. _

"It's all your fault you know," Koru said getting close ad brushed a bang behind her ear. "You stopping fangs over there from killing me, made me fall in love with you."

Mako then pulled Kaia away from Koru, and they looked at each other.

_You may have beaten me in a fight fangs, but when it comes to girls, I will so win,_ Koru thought.

_No way in hell am I letting Kaia become his little slave_, Mako thought back.

_Please don't fight, please don't fight, _was all Kaia was thinking.

Mako then pulled Kaia close to him and sucked some blood from her neck. He pulled away and smiled at Koru, _She only lets me do that. _


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks passed and Kaia went to check her final scores, she was a hundred and twenty eighth.

_So much for the intelligence of dragons_, she thought.

She then searched for Mako's score and found it at the thirteenth place.

_At least Mako did well_, Kaia thought.

"Kaia!" Mako said.

Kaia turned, and saw her vampire friend.

_Hot and smart, he sure knows how to attract a mate_, she then looked over to the other girls, _but I'm sure he could find someone better than a dragon_.

Mako then came over, "Nice job on the test," Kaia said.

"It was fluke, how did you do?" Mako asked.

"Let's just say, I'm more than a hundred behind you," Kaia answered.

"You know, next time, we could ah… Study together," Mako said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

Kaia blushed and then nodded, "That would be fun."

The two then stared into each other's eye and then held hands. Then they heard a ruckus and faster than Kaia could blink Mako was in front of a little boy defending him.

"You shouldn't go around hitting little kids," Mako said.

The class president then walked off and Kaia, Mako and the young boy went in the cafeteria.

"Thank you for saving my neck, I'm Yuki Sendo," said the boy.

Kaia could smell the witch off of him. She didn't mind actually dragons and witches have a kind history, but that turned out bad for the witchs' reputation. Mako tried to make him feel better by complimenting his outfit.

"Oh no, you're by far the most handsome man I've ever seen before," Yuki started throwing Kaia way off. "You're also kind hearted and cool. You see I ah…love you more than life its self Mako."

Yuki then tackled Mako to the ground, Kaia and Mako both threw up a red flag. Kaia looked down at Mako and Yuki and saw Yuki rubbing up and down Mako's shirt. Kaia and Mako both flipped out.

"Since you flipped of those jerks, I've decided that you're the one," Yuki said.

"What are you trying to say?" Mako asked.

"I want you to be my boyfriend!" Yuki said.

"What!" Kaia yelled.

"Well I could be a boy and a friend," Mako said.

Yuki let out an excited cry, and Mako got up.

Kaia then walked away, too stunned to say anything.

_Oh hell,_ Mako said.

When Mako and Yuki went walking, Yuki was behind Mako with his hand in his shirt going up and down his abs.

"What are you doing?" Kaia asked when she came out of her class.

"I knew that you would show up at some point," Yuki said, gaining Kaia's full attention. "Kaia Nockugome, your grades are simply average, you have no useful skills and your tits are not impressive. I couldn't imagine more of a half-baked gal."

Those words rang through Kaia's head, "Now you listen real good, I don't want my precious Mako hanging around a slut like you."

Kaia wanted to bite this little boy's head clean off, maybe the rest of his body while she was at it.

"So, I'm declaring war on you," Yuki said.

Yuki then used magic to send buckets and brooms after Kaia. They then started to beat the crap out of her.

"Mako do something!" Kaia said.

"Hey knock it off," Koru said.

Yuki stopped and Koru took Kaia up to the nurse's office and started to nurse her to health. They were talking.

_This is my chance to make her mine_, Koru thought.

Koru then brushed a bang behind her ear and got closer to her face with each sentence, "You know I've heard some things about him. He's an attention seeking brat, who absolutely loves Mako, but you know I only love you."

Koru then hit himself across the face.

"Are you okay?" Kaia asked.

Koru then grabbed Kaia's breasts and started to fondle them.

"Koru I don't think we should be doing this," Kaia said.

"I can't control myself," Koru replied.

Mako then walked in, "I'm so glad I lost-What the hell Koru?"

"I'm not doing this on purpose, all though I don't mind," Koru said.

"Did you use one of your love charms on her again?" Mako asked.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Koru said.

He then stopped and Kaia got off the bed as fast as she could. Then suddenly Koru uncontrollably leaped forward and took her panties off. Kaia looked down at him blushing massively. She then stepped out of her underwear and went to the side.

"Koru," Mako said getting pissed.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose," Koru said.

All three of them turned their heads to see Yuki laughing in the widow.

"Here's your underwear back," Koru said, handing Kaia's underwear to her.

Kaia took it and slipped it back on quickly. The three teens then took Yuki into classroom and Kaia absolutely blew up.

"I've had it with you," Kaia said. "Not only did you beat the crap out of me with brooms, but you made Koru fondle my boobs and take my underwear off!"

"Kaia, he's just a little kid," Mako said.

"That doesn't give him the right to do those things. You guys have to do something," Kaia said.

"I actually didn't mind what we had going there," Koru said, gaining a death stare form Kaia. "Okay maybe he should knock it off. It's not okay for him to do that."

"He needs to learn his lesson," Kaia said.

"Oaky maybe you're right," Mako said.

"Yuki look, if you keep this crap up, nobody's going to like you," Kaia said. "Then you'll have no friends, and no one who cares about you."

"Who cares? I'm a genius, as far as I'm concerned if people aren't at my level then why should I be friends with them? Plus I've been alone from the very beginning."

Yuki looked up at Kaia with big purple eyes. He gained sympathy form Kaia, that is until he made stuff crash onto her head.

Yuki ran away and Kaia got up, "You little, Agh!"

Kaia ran after him, when Mako grabbed her arm, "You need to calm down."

"What about you, you need to stop hanging around with that little brat," Kaia said.

"I would expect you to feel the same way. You are alone here, so is he," Mako said, and ran after Yuki.

Kaia then thought about it, she then growled.

"Damn you Mako," Kaia said and ran after him.

When Kaia caught up, Mako was busy handling two lizard men while Yuki was unprotected against another. She ran to him and dove after him, but in the process getting scratched in the back.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry about before, I know what it's like to feel alone," Kaia said wincing.

"No you don't get off me," Yuki said.

"Agh!" Kaia grunted as the pain in her back took over, "S-So please let me do what I can to help you."

Mako then took out the lizard behind them and went to Kaia's side. He picked her up as her dragon healing powers started to heal her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kaia said. "Don't-"

"I know," Mako said. "Don't worry about you."

He smiled at Kaia and she smiled back.

"Yuki you don't have to be alone anymore, we can be your friends," Kaia said.

Yuki nodded and smiled, "Okay."

A couple days passed and Koru, Mako and Kaia were walking to class. Mako and Koru were a little behind because they were talking about how Yuki cleaned up his act. When they walked in they saw Yuki hugging Kaia.

"What the?" Mako asked. "What are you doing here Yuki?"

"I've fallen madly in love with Kaia," Yuki answered. "And if it isn't enough I'm madly in love with you Mako."

Yuki then started to snuggle into Kaia's breasts, "My precious little Kaia."

"Oh no you don't, Kaia's mine," Koru said grabbing Kaia's arm. Yuki and Koru started to have a tug a war with Kaia.

"Both of you are just wasting your breath," Mako said. "Kaia's mine."

He then came up on Kaia and bit into her neck and sucked her blood.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days passed and Kaia was wondering whether she should still stay her or not. She ditched class and was up on the roof, a light flashed and Kaia looked up. She saw her father.

"Kaia, it has been awhile," he said.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kaia asked.

Her father was tall, buff, his hair red, but his eyes still yellow like Kaia's and he was wearing a suit. He was a classic alpha dragon, and Kaia was the youngest of his twenty-five daughters and sons. His oldest was a hundred and fifty seven years older than her.

"I just wanted to give my favorite little girl a present," he answered. "You're not able to defend yourself here, so I decided to make something for you."

He walked over and handed her a delicate pen made of red dragon scales. On the side in ancient dragon tongue it said 'Forged from the blood and scales of an elder dragon.'

"You made this for me?" Kaia asked.

"Of course, I do care for you," her father said. "You're always welcome in my manor if you decide to stop attending. Good bye my little dragon blossom."

"Wait how," her father then disappeared with a flash of light, "does it work."

Kaia looked down at the pen and clicked it. The pen glowed and a bow formed from it. Kaia pulled back a string and a magic arrow appeared from it. She released the string and the arrow went flying in that direction. She then clicked a button and it went back into a pen form. She then turned when she saw Mako open the door.

"Are you okay? You weren't in class today," Mako said.

"I was just thinking," Kaia said pocketing the pen.

"Okay," Mako said. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Kaia blushed, "I know."

They looked into each other's eyes, "Hey Kaia, you smell really good."

"Thanks…wait."

"Could I just have a little taste?" Mako said.

He got closer when Koru snuck up on them, "No! You've been drinking way too much of her blood lately. That's why she skipped class today."

"Mako is a vampire, and I'm happy to attend to his needs," Kaia said.

Koru then backed Kaia against a wall, "But I'm happy to attend to your needs," he said a sexy smile on his face.

Mako then gripped his shoulder and pulled him away from Kaia, "No way in hell," Mako said. "If you kiss her she becomes your slave."

A couple hours passed and Kaia was taking out the burnable trash. _How could a vampire, a witch and a succubus fall for a dragon like me?_ She thought.

"Hey are you Kaia Nockugome?" a girl with orange hair asked.

"Um, yes. Why?" Kaia asked.

"You're our number one enemy," said a brunette with glasses.

"Why?" Kaia asked.

"You stole our men from us," said the orange haired chick.

"Look I need to get going," Kaia said trying to walk past them.

The fat blonde chick then pushed Kaia to the ground.

"Hey what the hell?" Kaia asked.

Kaia looked up and saw that they were in pink robes.

"It's time for you to learn your lesson," they said.

The three girls then started to beat Kaia with cones. Kaia reached for her pen, but then Yuki, Mako and Koru came and drove them off, but Kaia got hit in the head with a bucket.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked helping her help.

"I'm so sorry I hit you," Yuki said.

"It's not your fault," Koru said. "I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

Kaia then grabbed his hand, "It's okay, I'm fine now," she said with a smile.

Koru blushed and then smiled back.

That night Kaia was alone in her dorm thinking about whether to stay or go. She didn't like the fact that the guys had to protect her like that, in fact she hated it. When she was little she was at her father's manor learning how to fight in her dragon form. She still knew how, but here she couldn't use those skills she worked so hard to gain. Then she thought that going back to her father's manor wasn't all that bad, but then she thought of the boys. She couldn't just leave them. They would be crushed, especially Mako.

She took a deep breath, and then looked to her side to see the piled up letters she had written to her mom.

"I should ask the bus driver if he would deliver those for me," Kaia said to herself.

The next day at lunch the boys were talking about the boys and about protecting Kaia.

"I don't need the protection. I can defend myself," Kaia said.

"Would you quit with the drag-I mean you have the pride of a dragon, just let us protect you," Mako said.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Kaia said and got up and walked away.

"Now you did it," Koru said.

Kaia went to her dorm room and spent the rest of the day there. When it was about four, Kaia got up and put all of her letters into a bag. She then started to walk to the bus station. Yuki saw her walking with the bag and went to find Mako. He found him on the roof.

"Mako, Kaia's leaving!" Yuki yelled.

"What?" Mako asked.

"She had a packed bag and was walking towards the bus stop," Yuki said.

Mako looked out over the railing, "Kaia," he whispered.

Kaia was waiting for the bus to come, when the three girls from before showed up.

"Time for you to die Kaia," they said.

Kaia dropped her bag and gripped her pen. She was hit by one of them and her pen went flying into the ocean. They then started to beat the crap out of her, she wanted to rip her amulet off and kill all of them.

"Kaia!" she heard Mako say.

She looked up and saw Mako and Yuki being carried by Koru.

"Mako," she said.

Mako got into vampire mode and beat the hell out of the guys. He then powered down and went over to Kaia, and hugged her.

"Whatever's making you leave I promise I'll take care of it," he said.

Koru then pushed him to the side, and brushed Kaia's bang behind her ear, and as usual making Kaia blush like crazy, "I'll take care of anything and everything," he said putting a hand right under her boob.

Yuki then made a golden washtub fall on his head, "You little brat!" Koru yelled and went after Yuki.

Mako got back up and faced Kaia, "Are you still leaving?"

"I was never leaving. I was just going to ask the bus driver if he would mail some letters for me," Kaia said.

Mako then kissed her forehead, "I'm glad that's all it is."

Kaia blushed and smiled up at him, he smiled back and then the bus came. Kaia gave him the letters and he left. Then Mako came over and bit into her neck sucking her blood. He then was hit by Koru, "Don't go sucking her dry."

"It's oaky Koru," Kaia said, and then Koru came up and put a hand on her cheek.

"If you like it that much," he said.

He then kissed her neck, and pulled her in close, making Kaia blush massively.

"Did that turn you on?" Koru asked pulling away. "How about we move it up a-"

Mako then got up and hit him, "No way in hell."

"Damn you Mako," Koru said.

Yuki then hugged Kaia, "I'm glad you're not leaving."

Kaia looked at Mako and sort of directed it to him, "I could never do that."


End file.
